Troublemaker
by vilis91
Summary: Bonnie nie jest już przestraszoną i nie doświadczoną czarownicą. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu że przed nią coraz trudniejsze decyzje, które zapewne odbiją się na jej przyszłości..
1. Chapter 1

23 sierpnia,

Wróciłam. Ta podróż była zbyt długa. Jednak czuję że w końcu wróciłam do miejsca które w pewien sposób należy do mnie. Mam wrażenie że minęły wieki odkąd wyjechałam z Mystic Falls. Już prawie zapomniałam zapachu czystego powietrza i tej wspaniałej atmosfery która roztaczała się nad miasteczkiem.

Po powrocie odżyły wszystkie wspomnienia. Szum dębowych liści latem, smak waty cukrowej, wypady do sklepów świeże ciastka pieczone przez babcię.

Przejeżdżając przez centrum Mystic Falls zauważyłam że wszystko zostało na swoim miejscu. Nic się nie zmieniło. Te same budynki, sklepy czy bar.

To właśnie moje miasto, nie byłam tu obca, wiedziałam wszystko o tym miasteczku. Dało mi to dużo pewności że wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce.

Ta podróż miała mi pomóc uporządkować myśli i wszystko co działo się ostatnimi czasy wokół mnie i moich najbliższych. Miała mi pomóc przebrnąć przez moją pogłębiającą się depresję. I chyba pomogło. Może to dlatego że nie była to normalna podróż a coś na kształt obozu naukowego dla czarownic. A może to dlatego że spotkałam więcej takich ludzi jak ja? Nie wiem. Z jednego się cieszę, wróciłam z większym bagażem doświadczeń z większą wiedzą a przede wszystkim zaczęłam akceptować siebie i swoją "inność".

Elena i Meredith jeszcze nie wiedzą że wróciłam. Z początku miała to być niespodzianka jednak doszłam do wniosku że powinnam dać sobie jeszcze trochę czasu. Chciałabym w spokoju nacieszyć się powrotem, jak i w spokoju założyć ochraniające zaklęcia, amulety na dom który odziedziczyłam po ciotce. Gdybym to robiła przy nich na pewno nie wywinęłabym się od niewygodnych pytań na które w większości nie mogłabym odpowiedzieć.

Zaczęłyby pytać oto skąd nauczyłam się tych zaklęć, skąd tyle wiem o ziołach, amuletach i po co to wszystko robię. Nie chciałam i nie chcę odpowiadać na te pytania.

Pewnie zdziwią się trochę kolorem moich włosów. Od dawna przestały być naturalnie rude. Poczochrane wyglądają jak ogień, jak prawdziwy ogień. Mój nauczyciel mówi że to prawdopodobnie przez magię lub co jest bardziej możliwe, choć moim zdaniem to nie prawda, rozjaśniły się w dziwny sposób od Słońca. Podczas podróży trochę się opaliłam przez co przestałam przypominać widma. Znajomi z podróży zmuszali mnie do wyjść na plażę bym przestała przypominać zjawy z ich koszmarów. Ciekawe co z nimi? Och nie mogę uwierzyć że już za nimi tęsknię!

Cóż mam nadzieję że dzisiaj zdążę z tymi zaklęciami, amuletami oraz że zbiorę choć trochę potrzebnych mi ziół do eliksirów.

Bonnie odłożyła pióro, spojrzała na koślawe, lekko pochylone literki. Pokręciła głową rozbawiona własnymi myślami. Wstając zatrzasnęła gruby zeszyt oprawiony kosztownym materiałem po czym płynnym ruchem wprawiła go w lewitację. Kolejnym machnięciem skierowała go do dużego kufra stojącego w nogach łóżka.

Całe popołudnie ustawiała meble, odkurzała te które po latach nieużytkowania oblepiły pajęczyny. Wypakowała swoje torby podróżne, poustawiała zioła w doniczkach na kuchennym parapecie.

Dopiero wieczorem zaczęła zakładać na dom ochronne zaklęcia i uroki. Odprawiła specjalne rytuały które alarmowały ją przed niepowołanymi gośćmi. Wszystkie zaklęcia były podstawowe jednak bardzo skuteczne. Nie wyczuwał ich żaden człowiek przez co nie czuli uczucia strachu lub powiewów magii.

Bonnie przez krótką chwilę myślała nad bardziej zaawansowanymi zaklęciami jednak darowała je sobie, gdyż nie miała odpowiednich warunków ani osoby która wspomogłaby ją mocą.

Skończyła późnym rankiem. Słyszała cały gwar porannego zamieszania związanych z zaprowadzeniem dzieci do szkoły czy wyjazdu do pracy.

Kiedy kładła się do łóżka ostatnią jej myślą były zaklęcia ochronne które założyła na swój dom oraz ile roślin leczniczych i tych zwykłych powinna jeszcze zdobyć. Tak bardzo ich potrzebowała do badań...

Nie powinna tego śnić! Nie po tym jak założyła tyle zaklęć w tym jedno przeciwko koszmarom. To nie było normalne.

Stała ukryta wśród cieni wielkich dębów na jednej z leśnych polan. Dobiegały ją odgłosy walki. Zaintrygowana jak i przestraszona podeszła bliżej polanki. To co zobaczyła zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.

Grupa potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn pastwiła się nad czarnowłosym mężczyznom. Była to bardzo nierówna walka. Chociaż mężczyzna próbował się bronić nie miał szans z czwórką mężczyzn którzy działali bardziej jak dzikie zwierzęta. Oprawcy mieli przerażające twarze wykrzywione w nienaturalny sposób, Bonie czuła strach przed tymi którzy katowali mężczyznę. Natomiast czarnowłosy mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach całą twarz miał we krwi. Dziewczyna wiedziała że ofiara już długo nie wytrzyma.

Wtedy poczuła nieprzyjemnie ciarki które przeszły falą po jej plecach. Zorientowała się że coś nie gra w tym śnie. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła że jest widmową postacią a na przeciwległym końcu polanki stoi jakaś postać. Gdy wytężyła wzrok zauważyła nietypowy strój postaci. Była to tkana w całości jedwabna szara szata, przeplatana srebrną nicią. Tak samo jak ona wpatrywała się w nierówną walkę piątki ludzi:

-Pomożesz mu? Nie pomożesz? Racja, ty go nienawidzisz... Wiedźmo czas już na ciebie.- szeptała postać z drugiego końca polany. Pomimo sporej odległości doskonale słyszała to co mówił. Nie wiedziała kim jest ta postać jednak czuła od niej śmierć, okrucieństwo, wyrachowanie i wieki doświadczenia.

Bonnie nie mogła oddychać kiedy grupa katów podpala ubranie czarnowłosego. Przez polankę jak echo rozszedł się krzyk płonącego mężczyzny. Wiedźma spojrzała zszokowana okrucieństwem na postać w szarej szacie. Jego twarz wyrażała rozbawienie jak i satysfakcję z zadawanego bólu mężczyźnie. Postać nie odwracając wzroku od tragicznego przedstawienia zaczął ponownie szeptać:

-Wiedźmo... Idź już, dobrze ci radzę. I tak mu nie pomożesz. W głębi serca nadal go nienawidzisz. Nie pomożesz mu...

Gdy wypowiedział te słowa rozszalała się potężna wichura. Z nieba lunął deszcz który ugasił płomienie na czarnowłosym mężczyźnie. Bonnie ledwo widziała na oczy jednak jakby wbrew wszystkiemu użyła swojej mocy żeby pomóc nieznajomemu który prawie wyzionął ducha.

Wtem deszcz i wiatr zebrały na sile uderzając w widmową twarz wiedzmy jakby chciał rozmyć jej widmową postać. Ryk wietrzyska zagłuszał wszystko. Dopiero po chwili Bonnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego iż ten ryk należał do postaci przyobleczonej w szarość.

Wiedźma przeraziła się kiedy zobaczyła nieludzką twarz postaci. Każda komórka w jej ciele krzyczała żeby uciekała jak najszybciej, jednak dziewczyna objęła mocą zmasakrowane ciało mężczyzny. Dopiero gdy moc całkowicie objęła ciało czarnowłosego podjęła próbę magicznego wybudzenia się ze snu.

Zniknęła ze snu w tym samym momencie gdy postaci owinięta szarością ugodziła ją w ramię.

Obudziła się z krzykiem. Było późnie popołudnie. Oddychała szybko, jakby dopiero co przebiegła 200 metrów. Włosy miała sklejone od potu, drżała na całym ciele.

W pokoju panował rozgardiasz jakby przed chwilą przeszła tędy dzika nawałnica. Bonnie z konsternacją stwierdziła że to nie był sen.

To była jedna z tych sytuacji które nosiły miano podróży ducha. Polegała ona na wędrówce ducha czarownicy po nowym otoczeniu w którym zamieszkała. Było to niezwykle niebezpieczne gdyż w trakcie takiej podróży duch czarownicy mógł zostać łatwo zraniony a nawet zabity. Dusza która została zabita poza ciałem nigdy nie wracała do ciała, krążyła między światem żywych i martwych, gdyż ciało nadal pozostawało żywe.

Zerknęłana swoje ramię, było lekko rozcięte a z rany powoli sączyła się krew. Zrobiło się jej słabo kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie jak blisko była śmierci.

Powoli doszła do łazienki, musiała przytrzymywać się różnych rzeczy ponieważ nogi uginały się jej z wyczerpania. Był to prawdziwy dowód na to iż korzystała z mocy wiedźm by pomóc czarnowłosemu. Miała niejasne wrażenie że skądś go zna ale zanim zdążyła uchwycić tą myśl zmęczony umysł od razu odsunął obraz mężczyzny na obrzeża świadomości.

Przez następne dwa dni nic się działo. Bonnie po wyczerpującym spotkaniu z przyjaciółkami wypatrywała nieznajomego którego objęła mocą. Oczywiście cieszyła się że mogła porozmawiać i spotkać się z najlepszymi przyjaciółkami których nie widziała szmat czasu ale martwiła się.

Użyła całkiem potężnej magii żeby mu pomóc. Jej magia powinna podtrzymać nieznajomego przy życiu i sprowadzić go do domu w ciągu jednego dnia.

Bała się że nie zdążyła mu pomóc lub co gorsza postać w szarej szacie mogła złamać jej urok i czarnowłosy nie żyje. Nienawidziła być aż tak bezsilna.

Nie opowiadała Elenie i Meredith o tym śnie. Uważała że mimo wszystko przyjaciółki nie zrozumieją jej troski ani jak potężnej magii użyła żeby ocalić i sprowadzić tego mężczyznę do jej domu.

Pozostała jej jedynie nadzieja że większość jej mocy skierowana została na uleczanie dlatego przybycie nieznajomego trwa tak długo. Miała nadzieję ze żyje i wkrótce przybędzie do jej domu.

Jej babcia powtarzała jej zawsze że nadzieja jest jedną z nieodłącznych cech magii.

Nadzieja, tylko to jej pozostało.

Około trzeciej nad ranem następnego dnia usłyszała dobijanie się do drzwi. Zerwała się z łóżka tak szybko jak tylko potrafiła. Przeskakiwała po dwa stopnie mając nadzieję że za drzwiami zobaczy czarnowłosego mężczyznę ze snu.

Nie myliła się. Za drzwiami stała zakrwawiona i poparzona postać. Ubranie miał podarte, zakrwawione a w niektórych miejscach wypalone. Przez dziury w ubraniu widziała głębokie rany, niektóre sięgały kości. Dopiero po chwil zwróciła uwagę na jego zmasakrowaną twarz.

Zaschnięta krech częściowo przykrywała oparzony lewy profil. Jedno oko było kompletnie zapuchnięte. Natomiast po jego czarnych włosach praktycznie nic nie zostało.

Wtem mężczyzna zemdlał i upadł niczym kukiełka której odcięto sznurki. To jakby otrzeźwiło Bonnie, przeniosła go za pomocą magii do kuchni, tam zajęła się przygotowywaniem mężczyzny do rytuału leczniczego.

Nigdy by nie pomyślała że to właśnie JEMU uratuje życie! Była tak zaskoczona tym faktem aż nogi ugięły się pod nią. Obmywała jego ciało z zaschniętej krwi, błota i innych paskudztw kiedy rozpoznała zniekształconą twarz mężczyzny.

Była rozdarta pomiędzy dokończeniem tego co zaczęła tamta przerażająca grupa a wyleczeniem go. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała słowa postaci ubranej w szarą szatę. Wyłamywała sobie palce nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Było tak jak mówiła postać, po mimo wszystko nadal go nienawidziła. Jednak nie po to opuściła Mystic Falls żeby trzymać urazy za dawne sprawy, błahe z perspektywy czasu. Kiedyś na pewno dokończyłaby robotę tamtych zbirów jednak teraz po tym co przeszła na "obozie" nie mogła. Nie dlatego posiada moc. Nie po to zużyła tyle mocy by teraz się poddać!

Bonnie wymierzyła sobie mentalny policzek za wcześniejsze myśli. Podczas "obozu" uczyli ją żeby pomagała innym bez względu na to jakie uczucia nią targają!

Z ociąganiem zaczęła rysować specjalne okręgi dzięki którym mogła uzdrawiać. Ustawiła świece w miejscach gdzie będą znajdowały się rozciągnięte członki mężczyzny. Wzdłuż średnicy okręgów, poza kołem ustawiła trzy gliniane misy z wodą.

Gdy wszystko było gotowe rozebrała się do naga po czym założyła na siebie delikatną białą szatę oraz wieniec z dębowych liści na głowę. Przygotowana do rytuału ułożyła ostrożnie wewnątrz okręgów nagiego mężczyznę, wyciągając jego ręce i nogi ku świecom.

Bonnie spojrzała ostatni raz na mężczyznę:

-Mam nadzieję że po tym wszystkim będziesz mnie bardziej szanował, Damon.- szepnęła w kierunku nieprzytomnego wampira. Chwilę później wymawiała inkantacje zapalając w odpowiedniej kolejności świece.

Po zapaleniu ostatniej wiedźma wpadła w trans...


	2. Chapter 2

Była nieprzytomna następnego dnia kiedy Elena z Meredith z zaskoczenia wyciągnęły ją na zakupy. Przyjaciółki Bonnie były tym mocno zaniepokojone kiedy dziewczyna zasypiała im na stojąco. Męczyły ją pytaniami skąd to zmęczenie przez co Bonnie zaczęła się modlić żeby w końcu mogła pójść do domu.

Przecież nie mogła im powiedzieć że całą noc spędziła na leczeniu wampira za którym żadna z nich nie przepadała. Elena od razu powiadomiłaby Stefano a Meredith na pewno by stwierdziła że oszalała.

Z ulgą przyjęła powrót do domu. Nie przejmując się migającą lampką w sekretarce poszła do swojego łóżka. Zasnęła w ubraniu kiedy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki.

Obudził ją jakiś hałas dobiegający z dołu. Dopiero gdy usłyszała brzęk szkła pobiegła sprawdzić co dzieje się w jej domu. Jak burza wpadła do kuchni skąd dobiegał hałas.

Zauważyła Damona siedzącego przy otwartych drzwiach na altanę z tyłu domu. Opierał się o nieistniejącą barierę która nie pozwalała mu opuścić domu Bonnie. Dziewczyna zauważyła że wampir zerwał bandaże z na wpół wyleczonej głowy, toteż widziała kępki zregenerowanych czarnych włosów i część uleczonej twarzy jednak większość nadal była poraniona lub poparzona.

Wiedźma dziękowała Bogu że wampir miał trochę rozumu i nie próbował odwiązać innych bandaży które oplatały jego klatkę piersiową, ramiona i uda. Tam były najpoważniejsze rany a bandaż był nasączony specjalnym eliksirem wspomagający leczenie poparzeń i zranień.

Przyklęknęła przy Damonie po czym zaczęła mu owijać głowę świeżym bandażem tak samo namoczonym leczniczym eliksirem. Wampir próbował się bronić jednak był tak słaby że dziewczyna z łatwością sobie z nim poradziła:

-Przestań Salvatore. To pomaga twojemu leczeniu. Nie masz pojęcia jak wyglądasz i jak blisko byłeś prawdziwej śmierci. Po za tym, nie uciekniesz. Nie bez mojej zgody. Z resztą nawet gdybyś jakimś cudem uciekł nie zajdziesz daleko. Na tym etapie wszystko może cię zabić.

-Nie... będziesz mi... rozkazywała...- wychrypiał z trudem kiedy Bonnie skończyła opatrywać jego głowę.

-Będę. Uratowałam ci tyłek zawszony wampirze. Poświęciłam wystarczająco dużo mocy żeby cię poskładać do kupy! A teraz wrócisz do łóżka i będziesz grzecznie leżał i kurował się pod moim okiem. Czy chcesz czy nie ale jak już powiedziałam bez mojej zgody nie wyjdziesz z tego domu.- powiedziała wrednie.

Damon był pod wrażeniem stanowczości wiedźmy i gdyby mógł, gdyby miał siłę, uśmiechnąłby się szelmowsko. Tymczasem dał się pociągnąć do pokoju w którym się obudził. Wolał nie drażnić swojej wybawczyni. W szczególności iż trzymała w garści jego zdrowie lub życie jak kto woli.

Bonnie ostrożnie położyła go na miękkim łóżku po czym wyszła z pokoju bez słowa.

Damon mimo wszystko był wdzięczny wiedźmie za ratunek. Zaszedł nieodpowiedniej osobie za skórę i musiał przyznać, wbrew sobie, że nie dałby rady z tamtą grupą gdyby nie interwencja Bonnie. Jednak zastanawiała go pewna rzecz. A ściślej rzecz biorąc jego ułaskawienia przez jednego z pierwszych. Pamiętał atak Pierwszego na Bonnie i jego fascynację krwią która została mu za paznokciami. Zdawał sobie sprawę że to ta fascynacja uratowała mu życie jak i przysporzy w przyszłości nowych problemów.

Wtem poczuł głód. Jakby nie pił od wieków. Żyły paliły ogniem, kły wydłużyły się i pulsowały bólem a jednak czuł się zbyt słaby żeby zrobić cokolwiek w tym kierunku.

Następną rzeczą jaką zauważył była Bonnie która pomagając sobie magią zmusiła go do wypicia wody która wcale nie smakowała jak woda. Co więcej po niej głód zniknął, jak ręką odjął. Poczuł także sytość jakiej nigdy nie czuł:

-Coś ty mi dała?- wychrypiał. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jakby do własnych myśli. Wampir zauważył ciemne podkówki pod jej oczami. A gdy zgasł jej uśmiech spostrzegł zmęczenie jakie malowało się na twarzy wiedźmy.

-Eliksir zastępujący krew o właściwościach leczniczych. Wiesz ostatnio poznałam zbyt dużo wampirów które są skore do bitek więc często się przydaje. Całe szczęście że ławo go przygotować inaczej czekałbyś na niego tydzień.

A teraz pójdę odpocząć, do rana jeszcze daleko. Tobie też radzę odpocząć i nie forsuj się. Dobranoc.- Powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie po czym opuściła tymczasowy pokój wampira nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

Damon uprzytomnił sobie jak ta nic nieznacząca dla niego wiedźma staje się kimś godnym podziwu, wartym jego szacunku. On nie zdobył by się na pomoc wrogowi który w każdym momencie mógł ci skręcić kark. Jakoś nie mógł zrozumieć postępowania dziewczyny ani tego jak Bonnie się zachowuje. Wcześniej była tylko słabą małolatą którą straszył własny cień a teraz była równie pewna siebie jak on!

Godzinę później wampir zmienił swoje zdanie co do Bonnie. Przez podany eliksir każda komórka w jego ciele zaczęła promieniować nieznośnym bólem. Wyzywał ją w myślach od najgorszych że nie uprzedziła go o skutkach tego eliksiru. Choć to nie pomagało czuł się o wiele lepiej używając coraz to nowych przezwisk na wiedźmę. Dopiero późnym rankiem ból ustał. Czuł się jakby ktoś przepuścił go przez zabytkową wyżymaczkę do ubrań. Z konsternacją stwierdził że pomimo całego odczuwanego bólu ani razu nie dał mu upustu. Damon nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli że powstrzymywał się ze względu na Bonnie by mogła spokojnie odzyskać siły.

Jego duma by tego nie przeżyła. Zapadł w niespokojny sen. Obolałe mięśnie nie pozwoliły na przyjemny sen. Budził się co chwila słysząc jakieś dziwne szmery. Rozglądał się wtedy niespokojnie próbując znaleźć przyczynę owych szmerów jednak nigdy nic nie znajdywał.

Około drugiej przyszła Bonnie. Wyglądała o niebo lepiej niż wczoraj. Sińce spod oczu znikły. Jej twarz promieniała radośnie, włosy lśniły nieznanym wampirowi blaskiem a z ust dziewczyny nie schodził promienny uśmiech:

-W porządku, dzisiaj zobaczymy wyniki mojego leczenia. Odwinę bandaże a niezaleczone rany zaleję specjalnym roztworem, może boleć.- Nie wiedział po co ona mu to mówiła, jednak doceniał gest dziewczyny. Choć jej troska wydawała mu się nienaturalna i wymuszona. Dziewczyna pomogła mu usiąść po czym zabrała się za odwijanie bandaży z jego ud.

Po odwinięciu opatrunków Damon zobaczył na wpół zaleczone rany. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś zagłębienia sięgały kości jednak nie był pewien patrząc na płytkie zagłębienia. Zauważył także pełno siniaków i drobnych zadrapań które dziwnym trafem jeszcze się nie zagoiły.

Podobnie wyglądała reszta ciała. Pełno zadrapań, szram po ledwo zaleczonych ranach i cała masa różnokolorowych siniaków. Bonnie wszystkie rany i szramy zalewała eliksirem koloru musztardowego. Za pierwszym razem ból go zaskoczył, wampir nie przewidział ani nie czół takiego cierpienia od czasów dzieciństwa. Czuł dokładnie to samo co dzisiejszej nocy tylko bardziej intensywniej i krócej. Za każdym razem gdy Bonnie polewała eliksirem rany Damon mocno zaciskał zęby, kątem oka obserwując przepraszające spojrzenie wiedźmy. W końcu jęczenie z bólu było takie nie męskie.

Dopiero kiedy odwinęła opatrunek z głowy wampira zaczęły się komplikacje. Damon obserwował jak na twarzy dziewczyny zmieniają się emocje z niezwykłą dla ludzi prędkością. Na początku był szok później rozczarowanie, złość chwilę później obserwował jak twarz Bonnie przybiera blady odcień. Jej twarz wyrażała smutek, przygnębienie, rozczarowanie i żal. Nie zdążył się nawet dokładnie przyjrzeć tym emocjom kiedy pojawiły się kolejne: determinacja, nadzieja i pewność że wszystko można naprawić.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się że nie widzi na lewe oko:

-Nie widzę. Nic nie widzę na lewe oko! Co z nim jest nie tak?- krzyknął spanikowany. Jednak odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili Bonnie przeprowadzała standardowe badanie wzroku jak i sprawdziła resztę twarzy. Damon powoli uświadamiał sobie że z jego przystojną twarzą nie jest najlepiej. Co gorsza jest na wpół niewidomy!

-Daj mi lustro- zażądał. Widział w oczach wiedźmy wahanie jednak podała mu lustro drżącą ręką. To co zobaczył w odbiciu nawet w jednej trzeciej nie przypominało jego dawnej twarzy.

Włosy co prawda odrosły ale reszta nie napawała optymizmem. Lewa część twarzy pokrywały blizny po oparzeniach, lewe oko było mętne, jakby białko w gałce ścięło się. Natomiast prawa część twarzy miała głębokie bruzdy, pozostałości po głębokich ranach. Najbardziej zszokowała go rana która ciągnęła się od prawego kącika ust. Przesunął delikatnie językiem po wewnętrznej stronie prawego policzka, skrzywił się z bólu. Poszerzyli mu uśmiech!

"Potwór" zabrzmiało mu w głowie. Był potworem! Zawsze nim był ale teraz naprawdę zaczął go przypominać!

Wściekły rzucił lusterkiem o ścianę. Srebrna tafla rozbiła się na milion srebrzystych, małych drobinek. W tym momencie miał ochotę niszczyć, zabijać chciał się wyżyć na bogu winnych przedmiotach jednak coś dziwnego go przytrzymało. Zamarł w dziwnej pozycji niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Rzeźba, oszpecona rzeźba, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Wtem zdał sobie sprawę że to sprawka tej małej wiedźmy! Wściekły zwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Po mimo tego że na twarzy dostrzegł smutek i gorycz porażki był na nią wściekły. Chciał ją zabić za to że został tak bardzo oszpecony, za to że nie przyłożyła się do jego leczenia. Nie obchodziło go że to wyłącznie jego wina że tak a nie inaczej wygląda. Gniew i wściekłość przysłoniły mu zdrowy rozsądek.

Bonnie w milczeniu opuściła pokój wampira. Parę minut później wróciła ze świeżymi bandażami oraz nowymi preparatami.

Czerwono włosa posmarowała lewą stronę twarzy specjalną maścią która miała nieprzyjemny zapach lubczyku. Następnie ułożyła wampira jak lalkę na łóżku po czym wpuściła kilka kropel specjalnego specyfiku do jego niewidzącego oka. Na koniec całość owinęła bandażem.

Czuł mrowienie poparzonej strony twarzy. Nie zwracał na to uwagi wpatrując się mściwie w twarz która zawisła nad jego własną. W kącikach oczu dziewczyny zaperliły się łzy. Wtedy też jej twarz znalazła się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

Podała mu złoty eliksir który smakował jak wyciąg z aloesu. Gdy tylko przełknął zawładnął nim ból tak ogromny że już po paru sekundach czuł że odpływa z przemęczenia. Nie mógł nawet krzyczeć, zaklęcie Bonnie w pełni mu to uniemożliwiała.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętał jego wyczerpany umysł zapamiętał to szloch czerwono- włosej.


End file.
